Accidentally Perfect
by Jesseloverleona
Summary: Kaylee Wilson was just a normal teenage girl. Well, maybe normal isn't the right word. Follow Kaylee during her last year at Hogwarts and discover everything that makes her not all that normal. AU! Fred does not die, because I simply refuse to kill him Rated T, might get some M rated pieces, but will be pointed out when we get to them.
1. Fears are rarely

_**A/U:**__** After being lost for quite a while (blame a bad relationship and Family problems) my inspiration has come back, and I decided to get right back to writing. So here is my new fanfiction!**_

She stood in front of the mirror, studying her features. Her dark, cherry red curls framed her face, and accentuated her piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful, with her hourglass figure and long legs. That her beauty made many hearts beat faster was no surprise, and it was definitely not welcome. Because behind her stunning looks hid a dark secret. A secret that nobody but herself and professor Dumbledore knew. She had sworn to herself that she would never, ever tell anyone else her secret. Not even her best friends. Now that you mention it... A quick glance at her watch showed that it was time to get ready. Fred and George could show up any second now. With a sigh and one last look at her own eyes, she got out her wand and cast the oh so familiar spell 'muta oculos'. When she opened her eyes again, they were a beautiful shade of green. After another quick spell, her hair fell straight down her back. She quickly dressed in her tight black Jeans and white, lace blouse, before grabbing her black and white, high-heeled mary janes. Just when she put the finishing touches to her makeup, the doorbell rang. She ran for the door and threw it open before rushing back to the mirror to finish what she was doing.

"I'll be right with you! Just a few seconds." With those words she applied a bit of bright red lipstick, before walking back into the living room, with a smile. "Hey guys."

"Kaylee!" George hugged her tight. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"You saw me two weeks ago, before I went shopping with Katie and Alicia!"

"Now that you mention it... What did they do with you? You look so different!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"It was time for a new look." Now she noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Fred was. "Cat got your tongue Weasley?" This seemed to wake him from whatever daydream he was having.

"Sorry." He laughed sheepishly.

"You're forgiven. But I'm still waiting for my hug."Fred smiled and pulled her towards him, hugging her close. "Good boy. So what's the plan?" Fred and George looked at each other for a moment and then focused back on Kaylee.

"Well, as you know," Began Fred.

"we received Harry's prize money last year," George continued.

"And yesterday someone told us,"

"That there was a nice property for sale right on diagon alley."

"So we want to take a look."

"And we want you to come with us." Kaylee smiled at the twins and grabbed her purse and keys.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way!" With those words they left Kaylee's apartment.

_**A few hours later...**_

With a sigh George plopped down on one of the comfortable chairs in Kaylee's living room. Fred did the same on the couch.

"So, the property is perfect... What's the problem?" Kaylee asked, as she looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"If we buy the property, we won't have enough money to start up on making products." George explained. Right. She knew how perfect the building was for what the twins had in mind. She thought hard about ways to help them. Then it hit her.

"The flat above the shop, how many bedrooms did it have?" She asked the twins.

"Three. Why?" Fred said, while studying the ceiling.

"Well... I have been thinking about moving. And I'm getting tired of living all alone." George's eyes shot open, when he realised what she was hinting at.

"Would you really do that for us?" He asked, still a little shocked. Kaylee nodded.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about moving closer to London anyway, and living alone does get lonely every once in a while. And I figured the apartment should bring up enough money."

"So..." Fred grinned at her.

"So, would you be willing to give up your messiness?" Before she could finish her question, she was tackled to the ground.

"We can't promise that, but we do promise to keep our hands away from your shampoo bottles and other girly products." Kaylee laughed.

"I can live with that. Now George, I suggest you send Belle with your answer to the shop owner, while Fred and I get the champagne I was saving for a special occasion." George nodded and went off to write a letter, while Fred and Kaylee sauntered into the kitchen. Fred went for the fridge, while Kaylee started opening the cabinets, looking for champagne glasses. She finally found them on the top shelf of the last cabinet.

"Need help?" She heard Fred ask from a few feet behind her.

"Yes, please." He stepped up behind her and reached for the glasses, his body brushing her back. She unwillingly shivered at the contact, but thought nothing of it, figuring it was just a chill. The kitchen was considerably cooler than the living room. She took the glasses from him and brought them to the living room, where George was now sitting back on the chair he had previously occupied. Fred was still standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching how Kaylee uncorked the champagne bottle and following her every move as she filled the glasses. No one knew of his feelings for her. He had been harbouring a crush on Kaylee ever since George took her to the Yule ball the year before. He remembered the whole night like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_He had been waiting next to George and Lee, staring into the fire in the common room, when he heard a few catcalls. When he turned he saw that their dates had arrived at the same time. His eyes were not, like they were supposed to, pulled to Angelina, who was his date, but to Kaylee. She looked stunning in her white dress. Her hair had been styled in a simple updo, with loose curls. He thought the curls made her look even more beautiful. Fortunately Angelina didn't notice his lack of interest, because she had been too busy with checking out his brother. When he mentioned that fact to Kaylee, she had immediately agreed to make sure she would dance with him as much as possible, so Angelina could have most of the night with George. Fred certainly hadn't been complaining that night._

_**End of flashback**_

He was shaken out of his daydreaming when Kaylee called his name and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Wow, you really were in your own world for a long time. Glad to have you back." She joked, before handing him a glass of champagne and then lifting hers in the air. "A toast to our last year of Hogwarts, the two greatest inventors of the decade and our future."

"And to our hero and new roommate!" George finished for her. "Cheers!" Fred lifted his glass with a wink at Kaylee. This was positively going to be the best year ever. He could feel it in his bones.

The champagne was soon gone and they decided to dive into Kaylee's secret stash of firewhiskey. After a few hours of drinking and celebrating, George lay passed out on the couch and Fred and Kaylee were very, VERY drunk. And somehow they decided to play a game of 'never have I ever' ignoring the fact that they were with only two people.

"Never have I ever... went skinny dipping."Kaylee said, almost sure that Fred wouldn't have done such a thing. To her surprise Fred downed a shot. "What? When?" She slurred.

"Egypt." He answered simply. "Never have I ever...had a sex dream about Oliver Wood." Kaylee grinned and downed her shot.

"My turn. Never have I ever...made a joke to Lupin about his time of the month." She knew she had him there. She had told him time and time again not to make those jokes. They always ended up fighting about it. Sirius had called them 'an old married couple' more than once. She silently studied Fred, while he thought of something new. There had been way too much people calling them out on the way they acted with each other. Asking them when they'd became a couple and things like that. Funnily enough she had never given it that much thought. But now she was thinking about it: Fred was kind of cute. Or maybe it was the alcohol talking. Oh wel. She wasn't planning on getting in an relationship anyways. Never. She was never going to drag anyone through the hell a relationship with her would be. She was shook out of her reverie by Fred's voice.

"Never have I ever been afraid to die a virgin." Kaylee's eyes widened slightly and she took a shot, without looking at Fred. Had she been sober she would have lied, but seeing as she was already pissed, she didn't think about it and just downed it. She knew she would die young, growing old was just out of the question, especially now HE had come back.

"Why?" That was all he asked. She closed her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of dying. Not at all. We all know that not everyone will make it through whatever is coming our way. It's just that I'm afraid that before that time comes, I'll never be able to trust anyone enough to... you know." She sighed deeply, before continuing. "The only guys I trust are you and George. And well... The two of you only think of me as a sister."Fred was shaking his head and raising to his feet, making her stop talking. He took a few steps, until he stood in front of her, holding his hand out. When she hesitantly put her hand in his, he pulled her up and against his chest, lowering his face to hers.

"I don't." He said softly, before bringing his lips down on hers. Kaylee's eyes widened slightly, before closing...


	2. faced alone

_**A/N:**__** Part two of the prologue! R&R please!**_

Her head was pounding, her mouth dry and she was hot. So, so hot! How much did she have to drink the night before? It took Kaylee a moment to realise that she wasn't hot because she was laying beneath her warm covers. No, this heat was coming from just one side. When she turned, she spotted a mass of red hair on the other side of the bed. Well, at least she knew it was Fred who was laying next to her. Kaylee closed her eyes and tried to recall the night before. How late had they gone to bed? She was fairly certain she would find George on her couch, still passed out, because that she could remember clearly. She then remembered that her and Fred had been playing a game. She cringed when she remember her honesty about the whole _dying while being a virgin_ thing and she gasped when she thought about the kiss. After that she couldn't remember a single thing that had happened. What if they had.. No. Fred wouldn't have done something like _that_ with her while she was drunk. Would he? She held her breath as he moved, turning himself to face her. He moaned softly, before opening his eyes.

"Good morning." He muttered softly.

"Morning." She answered, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Sleep well?" She nodded, not knowing what to say. "So.. how much do you remember about last night?" Somehow she knew her face turned even redder, making her look like a tomato.

"I – I remember our game. And I remember you kissing me." She was amazed at the fact that she only stuttered once. He sighed, sounding relieved.

"Good. I was afraid you'd forget." When she didn't answer he looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes. "Do you regret it?" She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't regret their kiss, but she was afraid they might have done more than that. And she would want to remember her first time. "Kaylee?"

"No. I don't regret it. But did we... Did we do-"

"More? No. I would never do something like that with a girl when she's drunk. Especially not after you told me about your... fear."

"Thank you." They looked at each other for a while, before Fred opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could say anything, George threw the door open, making both Kaylee and Fred cringe. George threw them a bottle of hangover potion to share.

"Fred, we need to get back to the order. Mum is freaking out a little." I grinned. When George says his mom is freaking out 'a little' he actually means that she is throwing a full on tantrum. And about 90% it was the twins' fault. Fred nodded, before turning to Kaylee.

"I'll come back as soon as I can to talk, okay?" With those words Fred threw of the covers and used his wand to transform his sweatpants back into his normal clothes. After a few quick words of goodbye, the twins left the apartment.

**Two days later...**

Kaylee was sitting in front of the bottom cabinets in the kitchen, packing her stuff. Just this afternoon she'd had found someone to buy her apartment. She was trying not to look at the clock, knowing the time went too fast and at the same time too slow. Fred had flooed her this morning, telling her he would come by around two and that he could stay as long as they needed. She jumped when the doorbell rang. A quick glance at the clock told her it was a quarter past one, too early for Fred to arrive. When she opened the door, she was shocked to find none other than Lee Jordan at her door.

"Lee!" What are you doing here? I thought you were in Greece with your parents?" He grinned.

"I came back a few days early. Went to the Burrow first, but they were all gone. Have been for a while." Kaylee completely forgot that Lee knew nothing of the order. "I hope I'm not coming at a bad time?" He actually was, but she was not going to tell him that.

"Not really. Fred should be here in about forty-five minutes, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Lee raised his eyebrows.

"Just Fred?" When Kaylee nodded Lee pulled a face. "Oh, maybe I should go then. I don't want to ruin your date."

"It's not a date! We just have some things to talk about." Lee scoffed.

"Oh really? About what?" He challenged.

"About me moving in with the twins when they open the shop." She enjoyed the incredulous look on his face. "Now would you like to come in and have a drink with me?" He nodded, still dumbfounded. Just as Kaylee and Lee sat down with their cups of tea, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Fred.

"Hey Fred."

"Hey Kay- Lee! What are you doing here?"

"He didn't find you at the Burrow, so he came to annoy me." I said with a grin as Fred walked over to Lee. "I thought you wouldn't mind if we postponed talking for a few hours."

"Of course not."

After about an hour Lee left, leaving Kaylee and Fred completely alone for the first time since the morning after their kiss. They were both quiet, not knowing how to start the conversation. After a while Kaylee couldn't take the waiting anymore.

"Fred-"

"Kaylee-" He said at the same time. "You first."

"I just... I want to talk about this whole thing, but I don't know where to start."

"Well, why don't you just start by talking about your fear." Kaylee nodded and took her time to think about what she wanted to tell him.

"This whole war... It's getting closer and closer. We can all feel it. Voldemort returning and Cedric dying... It's just the beginning. Many of us won't live to see the end of the war. And there's no certainty that our side will win. So yes, I am afraid of dying young. And we both know that I have trouble trusting guys, so I think it's a rational fear. I don't really let anyone get close to me. Besides you and George, there are only four- no, five guys that I allow to touch me in any kind of way." Fred nods.

"I know you are afraid of the upcoming war. I can see it in the way you look around you every time there's a sudden sound or movement and I can see it in your eyes. But Kay, everyone is afraid of what is coming. Right now everyone is taking preparations. People are putting more and more protective spells on their homes. There are arrangements being made for safe houses all over the world. And I know there is no guarantee that we are going to win, but we have one thing that they don't."Kaylee's hands were shaking slightly as the conversation got more serious with every word.

"Really? What's that?" Fred smiled and reached for her hand.

"Love. And Harry. But mostly love." Kaylee squeezed his hand. "Now then. I believe there is another thing we need to discuss." Kaylee looked down, trying not to panic. She was not sure what their kiss had meant for Fred, but to her it was more than it should be. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything that felt like love. Her thoughts were interrupted by Fred, when he pushed her chin slightly upward, making her look at him. "Kaylee, don't start over thinking everything. I just need you to tell me what's going on in your mind."

"I don't know." She said honestly. "The only thing I can say for sure is that I didn't hate it." Fred gave a little nod, before moving a little closer and whispering:

"Good. Because I liked it. A lot." And then he kissed her again. This time Kaylee knew for sure that it was not the alcohol that made her enjoy the kiss. When they broke apart, Fred rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. As she was drowning in those eyes, she couldn't control her mind and the words that were swimming in her head just fell out.

"I want you to be my first." His eyes widened as the meaning of her words settled in.

"Kaylee-" She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Okay, but we're not doing this right now. If we are doing this, then we're doing it right. I'm taking you out on a date tonight. I'll make sure this is going to be a night we will both remember. I'll pick you up around five thirty." With those words he stood and kissed her, before leaving the apartment.

**9 PM**

Kaylee's hands were shaking as she tried to unlock her door. Fred was standing behind her, his hands resting lightly on her hips and kissing her neck. They'd had a great night, eating dinner at an Italian restaurant in muggle London and then went to a show in west end. She had enjoyed the jokes Fred made every now and then and loved the fact that he kept stealing kisses. But right now she was nervous She was so nervous. For a few hours she completely forgot what the reason was they were even on a date. But now they stood in front of her apartment, she was going bloody insane. Finally she was able to unlock and open the door and they stumbled inside. Fred took her coat and put both his and hers away, before plopping down on the couch, pulling her with him.

"Can I get you a drink, M'lady?" She shook her head with a small smile.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? This is my place after all." He smiled down at her, before kissing her forehead. She sighed and leaned back against him.

"Are you tired?" She shook her head, before turning slightly, so she could look at him.

"Just a little bit nervous." He leaned down to give her a quick peck on her nose.

"Don't be." He would never admit it, but he was nervous too. Right now, looking in those big, green eyes all he wanted to do was make her happy. And he was determined to make tonight about her. He pulled her a little bit closer against him and lowered his lips to hers, trying hard not to moan when her lips opened under his and her tongue met his. When he pulled her onto his lap, her arms went around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair, tugging lightly. He moaned and let his hands roam over her back, slowly moving them downward. Kaylee pulled away slightly.

"Bedroom?" Fred nodded and picked her up, giving a little wave with his wand, which went unnoticed by Kaylee.

**From here it's M!**

Fred closed Kaylee's bedroom door and gently put her down on the ground. When he did so, he heard her gasp.

"Did you do this?" He only got the chance to smile at her, before she jumped back in his arms and started kissing him feverishly. He knew the rose petals and candles would be a good idea. Kaylee was tough, but deep down she was a hopeless romantic. He just didn't get why she never got in any relationships. He decided to ignore that question now, since the object of his affections was still attacking him with her kisses. He once again let his hands wander over her back, slowly making his way down, his hands ending on her ass. He slowly started leading her towards the bed, while leaving a trail of kisses all over her face and neck. He felt her fingers run over his chest, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and groaning when she couldn't get them open fast enough. When she finally had unbuttoned the last bit of his shirt, he let it slide down his shoulders, before bringing his hands back to her body and gently pushing her down on the bed. He slowly removed her heels and kicked of his own shoes, before joining her on the bed and getting right back to pressing kisses all along her face. Slowly he let his hands wander over her body, in his mind taking note of every reaction she had. His fingers grazed the zipper of her dress, and he slowly started to pull it down, giving her the time to stop him if she wanted to. But she didn't. When he had pulled the zipper all the way down, he started to move the dress up inch by inch, his hands sliding over her skin and his lips still placing light kisses on her body. It didn't take long for her dress to end up on the floor and his trousers followed soon after. He started moving his lips lower, drawing a line between her breasts, down to her stomach. She giggled.

"That tickles." He smiled up at her before resuming his attack on her stomach, making her giggle again. As he slowly went upwards her body and the giggles died down as he came closer to her breasts.

"Are you alright?" He asked her when she had gone completely quiet. She nodded, before pulling him up and kissing him passionately. Fred grinned when she took charge and let himself willingly be pushed on his back. She boldly started exploring his chest with her hands and mouth and he groaned when she came closer to his hips. With a cheeky grin she brought her face back to his and kissed his lips lightly. "You are way to good at teasing me." He groaned, eliciting a small, but bright smile from her. He sat up straight, with Kaylee still in his lap, and slowly reached for the clasp of her bra, using his eyes to ask for her approval. She gave a small nod. He carefully unclasped her bra and removed it from her body, sucking in a breath as he saw her. A blush crept on her cheeks and she tried to cover up, but he wouldn't let her.

"Kaylee, you look beautiful."

"Really?" He nodded and before she had any more time to think, he closed his mouth around one of her nipples, making her gasp. Her hands flew towards his hair when he moved his attention to her other nipple, tugging slightly. He soon had them turned over and once again let his hands wander over her body, moving closer to her last part of clothing, tugging it off when she didn't protest. She bit her lip when he touched her between her legs, but her excitement was bigger than her nerves at that moment and soon he had her writhing and moaning. He made sure she reached her height, muffling her moans with his lips on hers, before softly calling her name, asking if she was sure she wanted to go on.

"Yes. I'm sure. I want you to be my first, Fred." That was enough encouragement for him. He quickly shed his last item of clothing and covered her body with his own, covering her in his warmth and looking in her eyes when he slowly entered her. He muffled her moans with a kiss as there was a sharp sting and held still so she had time to recover.

After a few intakes of breath Kaylee nodded for him to go on and he did. He started moving carefully, keeping an eye on her reaction to his movement. Soon Kaylee started moving with him, urging him on to go a little faster. He complied and it didn't take him long before he felt himself getting close. He tried holding on as long as possible, wanting her first time to last as long as possible. When the inevitable moment had passed, he rolled off of her and pulled her close, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Thank you, Fred." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. I don't think anyone else could have made me feel any better." He reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"I'm glad I could be your first." It stayed quiet for a few moments, before Fred started to speak again. "Kaylee? What we did just now... Does it _change_ anything between us?" She froze for a moment, before answering him in a whisper.

"I don't know, Fred. I really don't know... Just hold me for now. _Please._" He answered by tightening his hold on her and she soon fell asleep. Fred stayed awake that night. Wishing and hoping that everything that had happened that night would change things for them. In a good way...

-Harry Potter-

_**A/N:**__** Okay, so this was the second part of the prologue, which was REALLY hard for me to write. I kind of got stuck at the end. (I worked for about 4 hours on the last 1200 words or so). So yeah, I just want to ask you 2 things:**_

_**1: Would you leave a review for me? (pretty pleaseeee)**_

_**2: If you want and have the time, I would really, really like to hear your thoughts on what is going to happen. So if you would like to voice your thoughts for me, don't hesitate and just write it down. I'm just really curious about how close you are with your ideas.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_


	3. Secrets eat away at your heart

_**A/N:**_** I want to thank everyone who left me a review so far. I'm really getting into the writing spirit again :) and it's mostly thanks to everyone who likes my story! **

_**Love,**_

_**Leona **_

_As it turns out, things did change... But it wasn't in a good way._

"I'm still wondering what you did to her." Fred heaved a sigh, ignoring George's complaining and staring at the back of the fat lady's portrait. As soon as he and George entered the common room, Kaylee had disappeared through the portrait hole. It had been going like this for the past two months. "What happened when you stayed over at her place? And what happens if she doesn't forgive you for whatever you did? What about her coming to live with us at the shop?"

"George..."

"Why aren't you telling me? You know I know when something's up with you. Just tell me." Fred shook his head.

"It's none of your business, George." Fred jumped when George suddenly stood.

"It is my business. Kaylee is not just your friend, you know? She's my friend to. Or she used to be. But now she runs away whenever she even spots a flash of red hair!" George shook his head, before heading out of the common room. "You can talk to me again when you're ready to tell me." A flash of pain hit Fred as George left him alone. He hated it when George was mad at him. But he knew it wouldn't last. It never did. He wished he could tell George what had happened, but he promised Kaylee he wouldn't. That was the last thing that was said between the two of them after that night, two months ago. He closed his eyes, letting his mind flash back to that morning.

_**Flashback**_

_The sun shone through the window when Fred opened his eyes, a smile spreading across his face when he noticed Kaylee's sleeping form was draped over his body. He started combing his fingers through her hair, moving slowly. After a while her eyes opened and he gasped, making her look at him confused. Her eyes were not her normal grass-green colour, but a piercing ice-blue._

"_What's wrong?" She asked confused._

"_Your eyes... They've changed colour." He had answered, still shocked. Panic flashed in her eyes and she suddenly crawled out of bed , reaching for her bathrobe, seemingly wanting to cover herself as soon as possible. "Kaylee? What's wrong?"_

"_I- I think you should go home. Your mother must be worrying about you." He looked at her, confusion in his eyes, but she avoided looking at him._

"_Kaylee, what did I do?"_

"_Nothing. I just think you should go home, I'm sure you still have to pack a lot of your stuff." She was right about that, but he could do that tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow._

"_Kaylee..."_

"_I'm fine, really. I just have to start packing my stuff in boxes and pack my trunk." He slowly got out of the bed and started dressing himself, keeping his eyes fixed on her face. When he was done, she walked ahead of him, opening the door for him. He stopped in front of her, looking down at her, staring into her eyes, which looked so much more different than normal, but not in a bad way._

"_Are you sure you're okay? I-"_

"_Fred, I'm fine. I'll see you when we get to school. Now go." He had pressed a quick kiss on her lips, trusting her words, but still feeling a bit uneasy about her reaction. And he was right. Whenever he saw her after that, she would quickly turn the other way, not talking to him. Or any other family member, for that matter._

_**End of flashback.**_

"Hey Weasley!" Angelina's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Hey Angie." Angelina sighed as she heard his tone.

"What's wrong, Freddie-boy?" He only grumbled in response. "Come on, it can't be _that_ bad."

"I think I messed up with Kaylee." Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, so I clearly missed something. Spill." Fred shook his head.

"Never mind." I'll find a way to fix it. Tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Fred left the common room, his head hung low and his shoulders slumped. Angelina glanced at her watch, frowning as she saw the time. It wasn't even past curfew... Something had to be seriously wrong. Angelina decided she would start doing research tomorrow.

-Harry Potter-

Kaylee sighed as she leaned her forehead against the mirror in Moaning myrtle's bathroom. She had been very dizzy lately. _That's what you get for not eating properly_. She heard Hermione's voice say in her head. Strange, somehow her conscience had taken on the voice of the studious fifth year somewhere over the past years. After splashing a bit of water on her face, Kaylee left the bathroom, only to bump into Angelina, who was just passing by.

"Kaylee! I have been looking all over for you. Merlin! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"I don't think you're fine. You're as white as a sheet."

"No really. I'm f-fine." As she said this, Kaylee started swaying and Angelina caught her just before she started to keel over. Just then George came rounding the corner.

"George!" George was looking around him, looking for the person to call his name. He started running towards them, when he saw what was happening. Without any words he lifted Kaylee from the ground and started running towards the hospital wing.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, madame Pomfrey motioned for George to put Kaylee on one of the beds, before starting to perform a few spells on her. Meanwhile Angelina was telling her what had happened.

"Did she suffer from dizziness before today?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Angelina looked at George, to see if he knew the answer to the question.

"I don't know. She hasn't spoken to me for over two months." His words made Madame Pomfrey raise her eyebrows. Kaylee was known to be hanging around with the Weasley twins. She didn't let herself be distracted very long by that however, and went right back to figuring out what was wrong with the girl in front of her. She had tried almost every spell she could think of, but hadn't found anything wrong with Kaylee yet. _Unless..._ Madame Pomfrey waved her wand in a certain way and waited for a certain reaction. When she got the reaction she was waiting for she shook her head and sent a patronus to professor Dumbledore, who soon appeared. She ignored Angelina and George's questioning looks and took professor Dumbledore right into her office.

"Well that was weird." George said, before turning his attention back to Kaylee, who slowly started moving again. "Good morning." He grumbled. He might be concerned for her, he was still a little mad at her for ignoring him because of something Fred did or said.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital wing. You fainted." Angelina said, while she and George took a seat next to the bed. Kaylee nodded before looking at George, who was frowning at her.

"What's wrong George?" She asked, knowing all too well what was bothering him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He cut right to the chase. Kaylee looked at her hands.

"Because I can't distinguish you and Fred from one another from a distance." She said quietly.

"And why won't the two of you tell me what happened?" Kaylee bit her lip, looking up at George with teary eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it if I don't have to." Just as she suspected, the tears had an effect on George and he nodded.

"Okay. Then I guess I'll stop being mad at Fred too." Kaylee gave a little nod.

"George? Would you mind giving me and Kaylee a minute?" Angelina asked. George looked at her suspiciously, but got up anyway. "You're not fooling me Wilson. What did you and Fred do? You _never_ fight."

"We're not fighting. I'm just-"

"Avoiding him. I noticed. But why?" Kaylee was about to tell her to stop sticking her nose in places where it shouldn't be, when madame Pomfrey and professor Dumbledore came back into their view.

"Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" Kaylee asked confused, since she hadn't seen him come in. Dumbledore smiled his ever so friendly smile, before moving his eyes to Angelina.

"It's good to see you're not in here for yourself this time, miss Johnson." Angelina Grinned, before asking:

"So what's wrong with Kaylee?" Dumbledore turned back to Kaylee, still with a smile on his face.

"Ah, yes miss Wilson. I think congratulations are in order." Kaylee was confused. And she was not the only one.

"Congratulations?" Angelina asked. "What for?" Suddenly it hit Kaylee.

"Bu- but that can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is indeed the case, miss Wilson. You are about two and a half months pregnant." Kaylee felt a wave of nausea come over her and Angelina gasped for breath.

"What?! Why? How? Wait a minute! Did you and Fred have-" Kaylee clamped her hands over Angelina's mouth, blushing.

"Just scream it out for the world to hear!" She hissed.

"Is _that_ why you are avoiding him? And any other Weasley for that matter." Kaylee hesitated a little bit too long. "There's more, isn't there?"

"I just... Yes. Yes I did sleep with Fred over the summer. But it was only once. Only ONCE! How could this happen? What am I going to do now?" Kaylee felt the panic wash over her and she looked at Dumbledore. "Professor I- I can't do this. You _ know_ I can't. Not after last year. Not now. Not ever!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Kaylee. We will make sure that you're safe here. But I do suggest that you stop ignoring Mr. Weasley and tell him everything."

"But-" Dumbledore shook his head.

"It's time, Kaylee. Your friends have proven their loyalty to you over the years, and you have proven your loyalty to Harry. Why would they look any differently at you now?"

"You don't get it professor. The look Fred gave me when he saw my eyes..." Kaylee trailed off, knowing professor Dumbledore was right. She would have to tell them. She had no other choice.

_**A/N:**__** Okay, not my best work, but it'll have to do. Did you expect this to happen? And are you wondering what Kaylee's big secret could be? I'll be going right back to work now ;) Please leave me a review! I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_


End file.
